


this is how a heart breaks

by blastellanos



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 08:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13073151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blastellanos/pseuds/blastellanos
Summary: José frowns a little and his brow creases slightly, like he’s trying to think of something, anything, with his hands hovering over his shoelaces.





	this is how a heart breaks

The long, awkward pause tells James everything he needs to know. Silence in the aftermath of his words sounds deafening. He can hear his own heart racing, he can hear the blood rushing in his ears. He’s sure he can hear everything – José’s quiet breathing, his own heart breaking. 

José frowns a little and his brow creases slightly, like he’s trying to think of something, anything, with his hands hovering over his shoelaces. James suddenly, hysterically, starts to laugh and he turns away from José so he doesn’t see the tears gathering at his lashes. 

“James,” José’s voice is soft and he hears him moving behind him, feels his hands against his shoulders, trailing down his bare bicep, nails scraping along lightly. James feels his skin break out in goosebumps and he wants– “I care about you too, but–” 

“Don’t lie to me,” James snaps, interrupting, the sadness turning to anger in a white-hot flash. “You don’t get to fucking _lie_  to me, like I’m stupid. I ain’t fucking stupid, José.” 

José’s hands stop moving, but he doesn’t move his hands from where they are. James tries to steady his harsh breathing and it’s all in vain. As José is silent behind him and James wants to scream, wants to grab him by the shoulders and shake him and ask him why. 

Instead, he pulls a soft t-shirt on over his head and steps away from José’s hands. He thinks about how José isn’t even denying it. Isn’t even telling him he’s wrong and he guesses that’s all he needs to know about everything. 

“Whatever,” James says, not quite under his breath and he turns, lightly pushing José out of his way. José doesn’t fight or protest, just lets James move him. He grabs his wallet and his own room key and heads for the door. He feels like an idiot.

He _is_  an idiot. 

He walks out the door and closes his eyes briefly as it clicks shut behind him. But it’s for the best- it’s best he leaves.


End file.
